


绳结

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Dom The Protagonist, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 尼尔的行动容易脱轨，有人认为他需要一些管教。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	绳结

**Author's Note:**

> 就SM来说非常轻口，DS成分更多一点。作为神经病东亚铜仁女我没怎么搞过如此健康的DS关系，老实说我压根就不知道健康DS该怎么搞所以乱写一通，凑合看看就行了。  
> 本意是想整点荤的，其实也不怎么荤，就是普通的驯狗。

事情缘起于他第一次正式参与进组织任务的时候。他的底子不薄，训练期也足够长，投入实战不过是迟早的事，但几乎每个人在首次行动中都不会扮演多么重要的角色。新人不够格担任领队或后场指挥，甚至不见得有机会动用自己的武器。他们通常会负责侦察、监视或接应工作，尼尔离直接冲突地更近一点儿，他得负责撬锁。按说完事后他就该留在保险库外边帮忙盯梢，一有异常情况发生就赶紧呼叫队友，然后尽量设法保全自己就行。这次的领队是艾弗斯，他带着半打荷枪实弹的队员进了库房内部，检查现场并确认是否还有别的密道，在有所收获之后声息就渐渐小了也远了。两分钟后警报被拉响，尼尔还是按照章程切进通讯喊了句话，接着就从枪套里拔出了枪。领队再度从门里出来时，他蹲在墙边，地上躺了五个人，其中两个不省人事，另外三个脑袋开花。

“如果他们没看见你的脸，其实用麻醉弹更合适。”艾弗斯评价道。

“用完了。”尼尔扬了扬手中的枪，一把瓦尔特，并不是他们的随身标配，“这是抢来的东西，我没法决定自己的手气。”

艾弗斯挑了下眉，但没多说什么。他也没在头儿面前多说什么，只是如实汇报，措辞简练，一句添油加醋的形容都没有。抢来的枪被放在头儿的办公桌中央，男人低头凝视它半晌，直至艾弗斯收回脚跟平静告退，才抬起眼来目送这次的领队出了房间门。“我以为你至少会需要一个适应期。”他望着那扇闭拢的门，对尼尔说话。

“这种事我见多了。”尼尔回答，“这回只是换成自己来做。”

头一次他没有获得警告。第二次他在接应处把枪口抵上拦截者的下巴，回程时换了件新外套，把浸了血渍的衬衣袖口藏在底下。第三次他终于开始打头阵，他是唯一打空弹匣的人。他一直做得不算太出格，只是也不介意多造成一点儿非必要伤亡。他也知道自己的表现会被汇报上去，不仅是因为他还处在观察期内。领头人总归是需要掌握好组织成员情况的，那男人也不介意时不时就向他们强调一次这点。

第四次他当着头儿的面打穿了问话对象的踝骨，然后是脾脏，再而是肩头，最后把枪子儿送进了那个倒霉蛋的嘴里。跟他搭档出行的男人锁着眉头，提醒他别在不必要的地方用掉太多存货，他满不在乎地回答那就再抢来一些。他还处在只需要听指挥就行的阶段里，且会在此之余额外冒出些自己的主意，反正截至目前为止他还没有遇到真的难以解决的大麻烦。

他的确在途中就用完了子弹，非致死性的玩意儿也剩得不多。他在遇到下一个守卫时直接上前去绞喉，他的颧骨上挨了一下狠的，肋骨上挨了更多下撞。他压着挣扎者的脑袋就想直接拧断对方的脖子。一枚麻醉弹跨了五米距离过来，差些就要击中他的手臂。他及时扳了下搏击对手的躯干，麻醉弹很快生效，他将人放在墙边，抬头对上了同行者的眼睛。

配合得不错，男人做口型道。

你是故意的，尼尔腹诽道。

半小时后他们回到旅店。房间很小，隔着一张床脱下外衣时哪怕只是稍微伸长些胳膊都能互相撞到。他们脱得只剩打底的衬衫，各自后退一步坐上床铺，胳膊肘和半面背都撞在一起。尼尔向后仰头，抱怨自己的肋骨还很痛。他的脸上已经多了一块淤青，还好没有伤着眼睛。男人并没有出言安慰他。

“我说的是‘绕开他们’，而不是‘解决他们’。”男人说，“我是来谈判的，虽然是带着枪的那种。但既然如此，场面上也不方便闹得太过难看。”

“可如果对方本就不愿配合，那么单是入侵这一行为就等同于足够严重的挑衅了。”尼尔说，“如果合作的价值够高，想必也不会在乎一点儿小小的不愉快。”

他思考问题的方式就是如此。判定规矩的准则很模糊，但逻辑可以自洽。男人笑了一声，呼出的气流拂过他的耳廓。“你的问题不在于不够出色，而在于不够听话。”男人说，“原则是控制。计划，信息，全局，个人行动，只能带进坟墓的秘密。所有的一切。你不能完全随着自己的兴趣来。等到你真的参与进时间钳行动，亲自介入混乱时序中，控制就变得更为重要了。慎重一些，别做蠢事。”

“你很严苛。”尼尔咀嚼了一番他的话语，“因为你在这方面吃过苦头？”

男人没有正面回答。他的呼吸断了一拍，再开口时声音沉了许多。“你要是一直都在充当不稳定因素，我们就换人。”然后他说，“拯救世界这桩任务也不是非你不可。”

尼尔侧过脸。他们呼出的气流相叠了，脸颊也几乎挨在一起。男人没有避让开，那双深棕色的眼睛正沉静地打量着他。“但你是非我不可。”尼尔说。也许是因为他们贴得够近，他会稍稍有些得意忘形。

男人弯起嘴角，抬起手来，够着他的脸颊，先是轻柔摩挲，而后手掌略微上移，用拇指按着了他颧骨上的瘀伤，用力压了下去。尼尔吃痛地哽了一下，他的视野被那面手掌挡住一半，呼吸喷吐进男人的掌心。

“向我证明这点。”男人声音平静。

  


额外的训练是从第七次任务后开始的。那会儿老板已经断言他是那种很容易受肾上腺素摆布的人，本就分泌过量，还不会在明知这点的前提下对行为加以控制。人不能在灰色地带变得太过随心所欲，不仅是因为失去那道准绳就会变成本需要由他们来对付的那类人，也是因为悬在时间线上的动作所造成的影响可能比当事人所以为的更加深远。第七次任务里他又对着需要探听情报的目标人物下了狠手，但姑且给他留下了能够正常发声的能力。他们获得了需要的情报，然后他的同行者一枪结束了那家伙的悲鸣。尼尔侧眼望过去，对着年长些的男人抬起了眉毛。

“你不喜欢看人受苦？”

“我不喜欢看人表现得自以为是。”男人说。他的神情平静，无悲无喜，辨不出过于明显的好恶倾向与情绪变化。“即使对于拷问来说，你的无效动作也太多了。”

“我还在学习。”尼尔说，“负责训练我的人是你，好好教我。”

“你真的知道自己在说什么吗？”男人轻声问了一句。尼尔眨了下眼，忽然勾手勒向了男人的脖子。时间地点都不合适，他们得在半小时内离开现场去到接头点，是附近的地铁站，并在那儿换一套行头甩掉可能存在的尾巴。尽管没那么紧急，他们也不该在一具仰躺在椅背上的尸体旁边动手。尼尔在年纪和精力上都占优，但就打斗本身而言，他的经验是劣势。男人预判了他的动作，轻松地避让开他的攻击轨迹，在他变招时顺着他手肘下压的方向带了一把，令他略微失衡，然后抓着他的胳膊把他摔在了地面上。尼尔试图反击，他拧过腰腿想来一记侧踢，男人用膝盖抵住了他的腿根。男人的力气并不小，他的体能或许已经过了巅峰期，但还不是现在的尼尔能够正面抵抗过的。尼尔哼出一声短笑，他闻到酒，是泼在地毯上的白兰地，还有死人的血和脑浆溅在上头，复杂而刺鼻，在通常情况下会令人作呕。他的胃里的确翻腾了一阵，兴奋远大于恶心感。也许不是因为气味，也许是因为他的同行者正将他压制在地，一手按着他的腕骨，一手横在他颈前、警告性十足地抵在那儿，再用力一些就会压迫到他的气管令他呼吸困难。他的右侧胯骨被压得发麻，他的左腿从男人的腰侧探出又回勾，反压在对方的大腿和膝弯间。他们的下半段躯干紧贴在一起，他的鼻息变得粗沉。男人低头凝视着他，再靠近一点就会碰到他的鼻尖。

“你在你的论文上耗了太长时间，别的方面都有些生疏了。”男人说。

“我可不觉得差异在这里。”尼尔说。

“说得对。”男人也笑了，“差异在于对形势的把控，永远都是知晓更多内情的人获得先手。”

他的嘴唇贴近了。尼尔屏住了呼吸。他的胃里翻腾得更厉害了，但不是那种快要吐出来的难受感。他花了一秒去思考这会儿自己嘴里是什么味道，血或者香烟，或者早些时喝过的利口酒。男人没有把他撬开来品尝，只是轻浅地从他面前掠过去，在他的面颊一侧沉下颈首。他感觉到触碰，在他的耳后，在颞骨与颌骨间的凹陷处，柔软、亲昵、深思熟虑。他为之战栗，但他直至男人爬起身来时才意识到自己在发抖。

“我们该走了。”男人说，“别在这儿耽搁太久。”

战栗感正在席卷他的全身，令他口干舌燥，但反而削弱了他的别的越界行为上的兴趣。他也坐起身来，接受了男人的帮助，在一把拉拽下顺利站起。他留意到自己的手腕上多出一道掐握痕迹，它会在他们抵达接头点之后变得更明显，在他们正式踏上返程时变成淤青，好几天之后才会淡去。时间的流向改变不会影响它的存在方式。他站稳脚跟，男人松开他的手。

他在重获自由后低头亲吻它。

他知道他的同行者正看着。有一瞬那道目光变得炙热了几分，烫着了他的脸颊皮肤。但他们都没有在现场继续谈论这一动作的衍生含义。

然后就从那一次他们一同返回安全地带之后起，他开始主动敲开男人的门。

  


人总归是在跟自己的本性作斗争。尼尔的本性不算好，他改叫这个名字之前和之后一直也没什么本质性的区别。有些东西烙在骨髓里，流在血液中，即使将五脏六腑都剖出来一回也很难彻底拔除。像是对生命的淡漠，像是对刺激性的寻求，像是混乱、离经叛道与一意孤行。认准的目标很难变更，认定的人也是如此。有时他会想那个人是否看透了他的本性，才会适时出手将他多余的、分散的注意力给集中到一处。

他们约定了安全词，尼尔借着这个机会打探了几次情报。提议从“一个关键的见面地点”到“截至目前为止我们实际上床的总次数”，都是从他的嘴中冒出。他们已经相识了多久？他们应当与何种方式相处？在一切的起步阶段，规矩总还是模糊的——对于他来说是这样。男人简单地回避了他的疑问，镇定地用老一套说辞搪塞：答案只在应当揭晓时才能揭晓。

“一个数字，”尼尔说，“若是只关于我和你，也算不得什么要紧得足以撼动世界稳定性的信息。”

但男人还是拒绝了。安全词被定在更为安全的范围里，事实上也没有多少能派上用场的机会。若不论及性，只论及亲密的、纯粹的支配关系，尼尔在这方面还是个新手。范围只限于特定的几处，头儿的办公间，特隆赫姆的一间卧室，位于伦敦的安全屋。至于在别处，即使他主动挑衅，男人也只会简单地制住他，留下一个警告就将他放走。“警告”意味着一记看似凶狠的背摔，一份掐住腕骨的力道，一次贴在后颈的扣摁，或一根竖在下嘴唇前的手指。尼尔赢不了这个人，以现在这个程度用正常途径还赢不了。毕竟他进组织来不是为了干掉上级，犯不着真的跟人搏命。

然后，就那些在指定地点进行的“额外训练”而言，他是个新手，但他的搭档并不是。

最开始的一段时间属于观测和磨合。规则尚未明朗，但他的确还没收到不允许反抗的命令。他被带进房间，男人要求他将随身物品留在入口处，脱下鞋，然后站到自己面前来。尼尔脱下外衣，摘下领带夹、领带和袖扣，看似顺从地躬下身去处理皮鞋系带，却在实际解开它们之前就背过手，从调整到身后的枪套里抽出了武器。

“你得把枪放下。”男人说，“除非你是想让我拿走它，然后把它塞进你嘴里。”

“你可以试一下。”尼尔说。他单手握枪，握得很稳，枪口冲着男人的脸。他没从那张脸上读到恐惧、不满、愤怒或任何可称得上是波动的东西，只有一次极为轻微的瞳孔收缩，余下的便是平静。

“那把枪的弹匣是空的，这房间里也没有能让你接回枪管的东西。”男人说，“左手袖口内侧藏了两根钢针，右手袖口缝了刀片，分结构和材质对付能够制约腕部活动的不同东西。没有带柄的刀具，因为藏不下。裤管里贴着麻醉剂，两管，针头做过保护措施。脚腕上是什么，绳子？以防万一需要制服我？还不如用你的皮带。”

他的目光落点随着他的话语而变动，平和轻柔地扫过尼尔的指、腕、腰和小腿，停留在略微宽松的裤脚上，所到之处滑过些微的凉意，让人不自觉地皮肤绷紧、寒毛竖立。“我带了子弹。”尼尔低声说，翘起一个微小的笑。男人站在原地未动，他的手指也没从扳机上挪开。

“你确实带了。”男人说，“老实说是种效率很低的做法，除非预先将武器藏在现场附近不被人发现，然后在接受搜身时的确什么都不带，至少不会一眼就被盯上。一管能塞几颗？让我猜猜，三？”

他还站在原地未动，他的目光如锋刃，贴着尼尔的小腿上移，破开裤管面料，扫过温热皮肤，从膝骨到腿根，停留在腹部下方。尼尔的喉结随着吞咽唾沫而颤了一下。“四颗。”他说。

他背后的门开了，很快又关拢。有人从门缝里挤了进来，单手扣住他的咽喉，又向后拧了把他的手臂。动作轨迹和力道都不太自然，是个逆行者。他练习过用于应对这种情况的格斗，但他还被那双眼睛牢牢盯着，他从中读出警告意味。若他要抵抗，落在他脖子上的那一下就应该在他毫无防备的时候掐得更狠。尼尔恼火地叹了口气，由着袖口处的小玩意儿被取走，然后是裤管，再然后是脚踝。身后那人抠开他的皮带扣时，他的大腿肌肉绷紧了。隔着氧气面罩的呼吸声很是奇怪，就连气流也是逆向的。过程很是短暂，没有多余动作，指尖顶开肛门，向里突入一段，取出储物用的圆管。外部抹过油，所以不至于太费劲。从逆向时间轴看应当是怎样的？反过来把那东西推进他的身体内部？

圆管被拧开了，倾倒过来，子弹掉出。一、二、三。扣在他脖子上的手指移开了，尼尔这才侧过头去，目送那人退出门外。门又一开一关，门把在那逆行者消失后才转动了一下。尼尔默不作声地盯着门缝，听见留在房间里的另一人说：“再说一次谎话，我就真的拿枪塞你。”

他回过头，对上那张还没被氧气面罩给遮住的脸。他夹紧了股缝，逆向取物的过程属实有些粗暴，但他不感到讨厌。他的心跳变得很快。没有派上用场的子弹散落在他脚边，他松开手，让枪也砸落在地。

“现在，我们继续。”男人满意地笑了。

  


项圈不会在外使用，手铐也是，但只要是在指定地点，男人就从不吝惜于使用这些。你在外太喜欢撒野，所以管教时就需要多一些束缚——他是这么说的。比起鞭子他更喜欢用皮拍，更好控制，也不容易真的让人受伤。留下淤痕的部位通常是肩头或小臂，用于训斥他在行动中多下的不必要的狠手；有时是膝头，这是为了责罚他在忘乎所以时的擅自掉队。有一次是直接打在臀肉上，那回他老实地在门口扔下了所有武器、脱了鞋，但还是在舌头底下压了一粒药。不是毒，只是用于提升性欲，但喂给别人的技巧总归是相通的。如果他能得到一个吻作为奖赏，他可以在唇齿相接时将胶囊渡过去，挣脱手腕束缚捏住颌骨辅以吹压强制吞咽。过程不会太顺利，事后也可能通过强行催吐的方式来解决，但总归是一点儿小小的报复性尝试。

他又被一眼看穿。他跪在地板上，依照命令垂着头，双膝分开，将背脊挺得笔直。男人没穿皮鞋，隔着棉袜和他的底裤踩在他的阴茎上，脚趾活动着描摹他的性器形状。他听话地一动不动，直至获准开口提出一个请求。他说“请吻我”。男人让他抬起头，他照做了。他被捏住颌骨，男人将手指塞进他的嘴里，指腹扫过他的舌底，将那一粒药按进了他的喉咙。

他开始咳嗽。他的手还被捆在背后，用的是皮带，再要几秒就能抠开扣合处。皮拍打在他的肩头上，他身子一绷，下意识地停止了指尖动作。他没能将那粒药咳出来，也没能抠进自己的嗓子催吐。他喘着气，男人用膝头顶起他的下颌。“解释。”男人命令道。

“你总是游刃有余。”尼尔回答道。

男人眯起眼睛。“你在质疑我的角色？”

“我在怀疑我的价值。”尼尔说。

药不会立即生效，但他将它在嘴里含了太久，仿佛一咽下就从他的食道开始烧灼。他知道这是错觉，他的阴茎已经硬了。男人将半面脚掌踏在上边，他发出细小的喘息。他看不出这与其它的管教之间的区别。简单有效，不会失控，有或没有性的要素都是随机，以相对亲密的形式发生，但还存在着某道固定的界限，这反而更容易叫人抓狂。他仰着脸，任男人审视他的神情。他不知对方从他这儿看出了什么，但随后男人从沙发上起了身，绕到他身后，替他解开了腕上的皮带，随后的一周内他都得穿长袖遮住那一圈淤痕。“不许碰自己。”男人命令道。尼尔深呼吸了一回，手臂缓缓打开，从手肘活动至指尖，向外伸张了一番，又缓缓捏紧成拳。

他在原地跪到腿脚酸麻，唯有小腹以下逐渐开始火烧火燎。他的脸上开始发热，阴茎硬得发疼。男人抓着他的肩膀将他提起，又将他面朝下按倒在沙发坐垫上，脱掉了他的内裤。皮拍落在他的臀瓣上时发出清脆的击打声，尼尔咬紧嘴唇，闷哼从他的鼻腔里漏出来。他的身子会随着疼痛感而不断小幅紧绷，他的腰胯会下意识地摩擦在坐垫边缘，这点儿刺激足够让他的龟头变得潮湿。男人抖动手腕抽打下来的方式严厉而精密，不会在同一处连续施压太多次，不至于打破皮，左侧和右侧轮流挨罚，从饱满结实处到相对脆弱的臀底均匀分布。尼尔不受控制地晃动腰胯，直至最后一下砸在他的尾椎骨上。他呻吟出声，指尖掐进掌心，精液弄脏了坐垫的边缘。他以为自己会继续受罚。安全词已经卡在他的嗓子眼里，差一点就会直接蹦出来。男人将皮拍丢在了沙发一角，就在他目光可及的范围内。

“尼尔。”男人叫他。

“是，先生。”他低声回答。

“这是为了让你学会规矩。”男人说，声音还是平静得令人恼恨。尼尔闭上眼，背后冷汗涔涔，胃里翻江倒海。

“我知道，先生。”他说。

才怪，他腹诽道。这只是因为你想要这么做。他不确定自己是不是在一厢情愿地这么想，他可能只是在赌气。倘若这调驯的过程能被赋予比冰冷的“合规”更生动的色彩，他或许会觉得更好受些。他在这一刻意识到对方已经赢了，抓住了他的把柄，即使他一开始就没费心掩饰它的存在。这时他感受到温热气流拂过耳际，男人从他背后贴近他，胡须末端蹭得他颈后的皮肤发痒。

“但这不是只对你有意义。”他听见一句耳语。

男人的手掌覆上了他的臀瓣，这促使表皮上的疼痛更快地沉淀下去、推入血肉，又随着有力的按揉而变作更为热辣的刺激。他的后颈上落了一个吻，他为此颤栗不已。随后他在这大抵算得上是安抚的对待下逐渐放松了肩背、缓慢地瘫软下去，在他接近于跪立不稳的当口，他被揽进了一个坚实的怀抱里。

  


也不是只有惩戒。表现得足够好就能获得奖赏，这点无论在工作中还是在房间里都是一样。他的行为在逐渐变得规矩，他的时间往回倒了小半年，他想知道负责训练他的人是否会变得相对生疏，答案是没有。他抓着被俘获的目标人物从二十六层高的露台上一跃而下，把这惊魂未定的家伙带回其他队员驻守的据点，没做任何多余的事。艾弗斯看向他的眼神略有些怪异，但其中并无多少意外成分。

这一次约定的地点在伦敦。直到他站在安全屋的卧房门口，尼尔才感到熟悉的躁动感袭击了自己。他仍然会感到兴奋，但不再是在行动过程中。他走进房门，依照指示脱掉衣物，将腕表放在床头柜上。男人将他从头看到脚，然后伸手指了下摆在床沿的两样东西，一个阴茎环和一个眼罩。“选一个。”男人说。

尼尔选择被遮住眼睛。他很少在开头就拥有选择权。这一次也没有抽打，他在不能视物后只是被要求跪在床沿，不得随意移动。他在黑暗中只能依据直觉来判定男人的行动轨迹，落在他头顶、颈后、胸腹间、大腿上的抚摸和掐捏都成为了不可预测的。男人的指腹贴着他的发根移动时，他几度想要将脸挨蹭过去，换取一点儿更为切实的肌肤接触。他没有轻举妄动。绕在他手腕上的是他自己的领带，绑得不如之前那样紧，挣脱起来应当更为容易。他没有去做。他从床垫的凹陷方向判断男人绕到了他的身后，划过他小臂的指尖弄得他一阵发痒，之后又是一阵沉寂，未知感令他更为迷惘。随后男人将手掌兜回他身前，捉住他的乳头反复揉捏。尼尔嘶嘶倒抽着气，他想要拱进离他最近的体温源里。他梗住了脖子，依然定在原处。他想这就是驯化的过程，愈是隔出界线愈是让人想要寻求。诱导，依存，沉溺。

“很好。”男人的声音说，“我允许你提问。”

“为什么你会认为这对我有效？”尼尔问道。这约等于他已经认了栽，疲惫感自心底涌上来，让他的身形一阵摇晃。男人将手掌挪到了他的眼前，隔着一层遮蔽物轻柔地压住了他的眼睑。

“因为我注意到了你看我的方式。”

“在过去？”

“是的，在过去。”男人回答说，“对你而言，那是一个确定的结果。”

“你又是怎么想的？”尼尔问他，“只是因为‘应当如此’，还是另有别的缘由？”

男人从他背后贴近他，抱紧他，嘴唇压着他的颈动脉，手掌顺着他分张开来的大腿内侧一路摸至根底。黑暗中皮肤上传来的触感会被放大，就连压在背后的心跳都隐约可辨，言语中微妙的停顿与情绪的变动也变得容易把握。“我被人耍过。”男人说，“他通过实际行动让我知道了控制信息流通、约束个人行动和配合整体计划的重要性，从那以后我开始学习掌控全局。换个角度来看待因果，将目光拓展到未来和过去，然后在合适的时刻达成自己的目的。”

他说得缓慢，尼尔从中听出生动的、冲动的、私人化的事物，压抑在冷静的表象下，涌动出尖锐的针刺，刺进他。男人按着他的会阴，向后移动、再向后些，在他的喘息中抵进指节，寸寸突入。他的腰肢还被禁锢着，他动弹不得，他模糊地觉得这没什么不好。

“我得让他也学会这点。”他听见男人说。

  


结果当然，需要漫长逆行的任务没有换人。私人诱导总是显得无耻而有效。

他们需要的是不会肆意走火的听话的武器，是缝合现实用的线，是嵌合在既有事实中的齿轮。他会成为其中的一个。他完成任务，得到一句“干得漂亮”。他回到头儿的面前去，在房间门口除去身外之物，然后接受检阅。外套和武器，鞋袜和衣裤，快速利落，没有任何多余的小花招。他赤裸着走到男人身前，预备听候发落。他在脑海中预演了一些场景，绑缚和抽打，剥夺与约束，将他推向开口求饶的边界，又在那条界线前及时刹住，就像是在刻意强调他早已被掌握得透彻、被看得一清二楚。男人审视他赤裸的躯体，从肩及腰，下至足尖，像在欣赏也像在评判。他压下目光，尼尔便跪在他脚边。他摊出手掌，尼尔便将下颌放进他的掌心。

“你今天做得很好。”男人说，“让我们跳过管教的阶段吧，将犒赏提前一些——你想要什么？”

“我想要你。”尼尔说。许是在赞赏他的坦诚，男人笑着抚摸了他的颈项。

“好。”男人说，“但因为你很贪婪，我会加上一个条件。”

他将尼尔领到床上，床头的凸角上拴着一根细绳。这就是他准备的全部。他将那根细绳绕过尼尔的手腕，一圈、两圈，然后系了一个活结。这起不到任何强制效用，即使解不开结也很容易直接扯断。但他就这么做了，平淡从容，胜券在握。尼尔盯着那个结，他看得出那段绳头很容易松脱出来。他抬头看向男人的脸，用眼神询问“这是否有意义”。

“别让它松开。”男人回答道。

然后他获得他应得的奖励。他获得吻和爱抚，他接触到指腹纹路与湿润的嘴唇。他的唇齿被撬开，咽下互相混合的津液。他的心脏跳动得愈发狂乱，有人将手掌压在上头。他向上挺动腰胯，男人将膝弯塞到他的臀底垫高，他的姿态变得毫无防备。他舔着下嘴唇，等待男人将指节放进他准备过的后穴里。他仍然无法从对方脸上读出多少急不可待的成分。男人不慌不忙地用手指姦他，反复旋动，躬下身来让牙齿轻轻挨着他的颈侧，弄得他瘙痒难耐，也不多真的发狠啃咬一下。

没有抽打疼痛，没有药物助兴，尼尔纯粹被向自己围袭来的信息要素逼得发狂。声音，气息，皮肤的颜色与触感，爬在手臂上的疤痕，熟知他的一切的从容态度。男人精准而刻意地抠按着他的前列腺，他只能小声啜泣。剩余的一线理智告诉他还有一条规则需要遵从，于是他尽力抻直右臂，让自己在身躯颤动间不至于将那绑缚弄坏。他自身在变得混乱，这理应是他最为享受的状态。他胆怯地好奇于这是否也正如对方所愿。

他们的躯干之间空隙太小，他们的阴茎碰在一起。男人再度转动指节的时候，尼尔射在了他的小腹上。尼尔不知道这是否是被允许的，他的惶恐从空白中浮出，占据了他的思感，他的肠壁还因高潮而紧缩着，下一秒男人强硬地抽离手指，改用性器将他肏开。他尖叫出声，连躯干到肩臂都猛地抽搐了一下。他在那一刻翻过手腕，抓住了那并不牢固的绳结，让它硌进了自己的掌心。

现在他是主动抓着它了。一道束缚，容易挣脱，困不住任何人，除非他是心甘情愿地叫它勒进自己的皮肉。男人的性器在他体内推移，抽插搅动，顶着阵阵痉挛撑开脆弱肉壁，将一迭一迭酸软刺激送进他的腹部，散在他的脏腑间，顺沿脊椎上爬，令他头皮发麻。他感到痛，从线绳嵌入的指掌勒痕处缓缓淌下，让他不至于在这一刻开口求饶。他想眼前这个男人从未给他留下过求饶的机会，即便定下一个词语作为安全机制，也只是在濒近临界值之前用于训诫。

不是一个数字，一个地点，仅关乎他们两人的私密之事。是警示，是谜题，是用于提醒他一切已然注定的“后裔（posterity）”。曾几何时他们隔空相望、目光交汇，有人会在那时就看见往后的碰撞、争执、挑衅、调驯与细密编织的隐晦情意。无处脱逃，作茧自缚。

他的视野模糊了几分，男人低下头来吻过他的眼睫。他终于察觉到对方的嘴唇也是在颤抖的。于是他笑了，伴着一点儿矜持的自得，也不再认为这不够公平。

  


男人替他松开绳结的时候，尼尔获得了一小段自由发言时间。他转头凝视自己手腕与掌间的勒痕，他眼见着男人用指腹按揉过去，又托着他的手腕将其抬高，用嘴唇吻过那里。有一瞬间尼尔有许多话想问出口，比如这段关系是从何时起、在何时告终，以他们各自的视角看去是否会十分不同，比如他在制定安全词时试探性地抛出的那些问题有没有更明确的答案，最终被确定下来的那一个又是否具有比警示和提点更多的含义。他试着拢过手指，碰到对方的脸。他的动作没有被喝止，这或许是一个能让双方都松弛下来的征兆，在亲昵间更接近于普通的情人。尼尔略微蜷起腰背，那些疑问翻涌而起又悄然落下，讯息随着目的性的淡弱而逐渐流失，末了只剩下这一刻的某个人与他自己。

“你不会真的用枪来塞我的，对不对？”他实际开口时鬼使神差地冒出这么一句，“不管是嘴还是别的地方。”

男人的嘴角抽动一下，仿佛被他逗乐，又呈出几分他尚不解其意的苦闷。“对，我不会。”


End file.
